Accidentally
by Miki Boy
Summary: AU / The first time they met, he pinned her to the ground and ended up straddling her - accidentally of course... And from there, started what could only be a beautiful relationship with no flaws what so ever… Not.


**A belated Christmas one-shot for pen sil (aka FairyLouie on Youtube). I know she loves this pairing and is in the midst of uploading a great fanfiction on it, so I wrote this for her. XD Rated T for some swearing.**

**.**

**note1: Characters are all six years older here. So in the beginning Wendy is 18, Mystogan 26 etc. etc. **

**note2: I know Mystogan's real name is Jellal but using it gets too confusing between the two versions so as stupid as his name would be in the real world, I'm using the pseudonym he went by in Earthland. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

**Accidentally**

**. . . . .**

The first time they met, he pinned her to the ground and straddled her (accidentally of course)...

Staggering underneath the weight of a pile of paper that reached past her head, the young girl paced along the tiled floor, making small noises of exertion as she walked along.

From the opposite direction, a young man strided along the floor with his eyes focused on the papers in his hand. He frowned slightly as he read through it, eyebrows coming together and running a hand through dark blue hair.

Neither of them saw it coming.

"Kyaa!"

"Waah!"

An explosion of paper flew into the air, the two bodies in the middle of it colliding and flying backwards. Several curious heads peeked over their office cubicles, instantly grinning when they took in the sight of the older man practically straddling the young girl on the floor.

Guess what hot news would be circling the business floor tomorrow?

As soon as the man took in their position, he stammered an apology and sat up, offering the girl a hand. Blinking away her disorientation, the girl smiled but dismissed his hand in favour of picking up her work. "S-Sorry…" she replied, a blush on her cheeks.

"No, no, I should have been watching where I was going."

Everybody turned away when they realised the scene was over. Boooring.

Grabbing all the paperwork in a time so quickly, it amazed the older man; she stood up and sent him a smile before bowing. "Goodbye Sir."

"Bye."

He watched the girl walk off, momentarily wondering why such a young girl was working here before dismissing it and bending down to grab his-

Wait, where had it gone?

Eyes tracing the clearly vacant floor, he stood up and twirled around looking for the blue haired girl. Where had she gone? Who was she?

He stood in silence, eyes wide.

If she read that...

Oh crap.

"What's with Mystogan?" a young woman whispered.

"I don't know... Maybe he ate the bolognaise for lunch?"

Both of them shuddered.

...

"Wendy, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry!" she cried, placing the pile of work on the desk. "I bumped into somebody and-"

"You shouldn't spend time chattering with people-"

"No, no, I _literally_ bumped into somebody."

A pause. "Oh."

"Oh go easy on her Gray." A blonde said whilst appearing, slapping him playfully over the head, "It's not like she gets paid to work here. She kindly volunteers here on weekends out of the good of her heart-"

"Got it, got it, the whole heartfelt speech about how kind and amazing Wendy is." When he noticed the blonde staring, he quickly amended, "I mean, _of course_ she's kind and amazing!" he gestured over-exaggeratedly to the young girl, "The perfect saint and role model!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, go away and take these folders to Gildarts already..."

He nodded and turned away. "Damn, she's as scary as Erza sometimes…"

"I heard that."

"Oh, go get fucked by Natsu!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Wendy blinked as her two supervisors ran off, left at the desk by herself. "Um… Guys? What do I do with these papers?"

* * *

><p>The second time they met, she was reading porn (accidentally of course).<p>

Sat at a desk shifting through paperwork, Wendy supressed a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she should ask for a weekend off, keeping up both a part-time job (an _unpaid_ part-time job) aswell as school work was beginning to get to her... Not to mention she had final exams soon.

Despite being a high school student, she worked here at 'Fairy Tail Publishing Cooperation' on weekends. It had started as simply coming down to meet her foster-mother Charle who worked here, and during her visits she got to know various members of staff. One thing lead to another and on weekends she volunteered here at the publishing company – which was great for her future since she enjoyed writing and such insight gave her an advantage in the authoring world.

Flicking through the documents, she paused when she come to a rather odd sort of paperwork.

"Mystogan, oh Mystogan, oh how I love you…" she stopped. "What's a Mystogan?" She sat in confusion for a moment before shaking the thought away and reading on. "My heart skips a beat when I see you in the hallway and when our gazes meet; it unlocks a fire in my body…" she trailed off with a raised eyebrow. Was this a piece somebody had submitted for publishing or something?

"I long for your heart and body to be mine, each night my loins burn for you in a glorified way that calls out for satisfaction by…" she trailed off, cheeks glowing red and eyes widening. "Oh my…"

"I'll take that thank you very much."

She let out a yelp as the paper was snatched out her hands from above, quickly turning around to see the man from yesterday stood over her.

Suddenly she realised he'd found her reading… well, what could only be described as porn! At her desk no doubt!

"I-I…" she gaped at him, her face reddening with each passing moment. "I didn't- I wasn't-"

"It's rude to read other's letters don't you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

She continued to mimic a gold fish in front of him. "L-L-Letter?" It was his? Then she recalled their brief meeting yesterday and realised she might have picked up his dropped paperwork aswell by accident…

He nodded before sending a quick glance to the paper. "There were some other sheets with this if I remember."

"Um…" she glanced at the pile of paperwork.

His eyes followed her gaze and he sighed, walking over he lifted the pile and began walking off.

"W-Wait!" she yelled, standing up. "I need that-"

"I'll have it brought back in a bit!" he called back, "Just need to retrieve a few um… papers…" he muttered something under his breathe.

She stood in shock for a moment as the older man vanished around a corner, only breaking out of her reverie when a hand waved in front of her gaze.

"Wendy?"

"Huh? Oh um, hi Lucy."

The blonde smiled, "What are you doing?"

"I was just…" she glanced at the place where the pile of work was absent, with a sigh she met Lucy's gaze, "It's nothing…"

"Did Mystogan come in here?"

"Mystogan?"

"Blue hair, weird tattoo on his face?" she asked, "I just saw him leaving…"

"Oh… Um, yeah, he came in…" she trailed off, "Who is he?"

"He's a CEO or something…" she waved her hand, "Somebody important anyway, all the girls swoon over him." A sudden grin, "You should see some of the love letters he gets!"

_That_ had been a love letter?

"Anyway, you coming to lunch or not?"

"Um… I guess…"

"Great!"

* * *

><p>The third time they met; he groped her and got her out of her clothing (accidentally… of course).<p>

"Waaah!"

"I-I'm so sorry! I just slipped and I never meant to-"

"Sir, please be careful of the hot drinks the waiter is carrying!-"

"Kyaaa!"

"I'm _so_ sorry Miss! We'll clean that up right away!"

"My clothes…"

...

As the two of them walked up to his house in silence, he cast a glance to the younger girl walking by his side, her clothing drenched from being dumped over by a tray of assorted drinks. He winced again at the memory… How he'd managed to be so clumsy in the café within the space of five minutes astounded him, maybe God had something against him today.

It wasn't like he found himself slipping and unintentionally groping young girls in public every day!

When they reached his door, he opened it and sent her an apologetic smile. "Um… I'll let you use my bathroom, it's the least I can do… I'll see if I have any female clothes for you to borrow and I'll call a taxi later on. Tea?"

"Um…" she blinked at him, "Tea sounds good."

"Great." He shot her a grin and walked off to where she presumed the kitchen was.

Left to her own devices, Wendy shrugged and began walking up the stairs. She wouldn't usually accept an offer to a man's house but she vaguely recognised the blue haired man and she didn't really fancy staying in wet clothes the rest of the walk home.

So with a sigh, she left to go have a hot shower…

...

"So you wanna be an author huh?"

"Um, yes…" she replied sheepishly, holding the cup of tea slightly higher so as to partially hide her blush. "That's why I volunteer on weekends."

"What genre do you fancy?"

"Hmm…" she paused for a moment, "I love fantasy… Escaping into a different world entirely…" she sighed dreamily.

"Mm." he smiled as he watched the expression play out on her face, "Any good at writing?"

"Oh, well… I think I'm alright."

"Don't be modest. I bet you're great." He flashed her yet another smile which caused her to look away with a blush. He chuckled lightly at her reaction before going on, "Well you must be better than my secret admirer's anyway… The stuff they write…" he grimaced, "You saw for yourself."

"I erm… I don't have plans on writing anything like _that_."

"Porn?"

"Don't say it out loud!"

"What? It's just a word. Porn, porn, porn."

"Ooooh." She buried her face in her hands, trying to block out his laughter and get rid of her flaming face.

* * *

><p>The eleventh time they met, they ended up going on a date (accidentally of course).<p>

"Oh Wendy, is it your lunch yet?"

She turned around at the voice, eyes falling on an approaching figure and smiling. "Oh, yes I just got off for an hour."

Mystogan glanced at a gaping Lucy, "Don't mind if I borrow Wendy for an hour do you?"

She stared in shock for a moment before snapping out of it. "Oh! Of course Sir… Um, sure."

Wendy barely got out a 'bye' before she found herself pratically dragged away and lead to the top of the building, there Mystogan lead her out onto the flat roof and sat down against some railings. "Sit."

She paused for a moment before obliging, wary to keep some distance between them. "I don't have any food with me."

"That's fine, have some of mine."

She took the offered sandwich with a small 'thank you', nibbling at it and casting him suspicious glances out of the corner of her eye. Sitting out here eating with him like this… Well, it was almost as if it was a-

"…date."

"Huh?"

He glanced at her, "I just realised, this is almost like a date isn't it?" A chuckle. "A pretty cheap date though."

"I-Is it?" she asked with a small laugh, trying to calm her sudden increase in heart rate, for a moment there she'd thought he could read minds. They lapsed into silence for a while before he spoke again.

"So, when do you finish high school?"

"Huh? Um…" she thought for a moment, "A few months."

"Any plans afterwards?"

"College."

"Where?"

"Tokyo."

He frowned as if suddenly tasting something bad, "That's a few hours away."

"Yeah well I'd live there and come back to visit a few times every month to see those people important to me."

"Guess I better get working hard then."

"Eh? Why?"

"To become one of those important people."

* * *

><p>The forty-third time they met, they kissed (it was, <em>of course<em>, accidental).

"So how's college?" he asked, leant against his office desk with his arms folded. Wendy stood a little ways off glancing at the new paintings on his office wall with interest.

"Fun." She shot him a smile, "I've made a bunch of new friends, for my birthday I went out with a group of them."

"Did you get my present?"

"I did, I've even wearing it." She replied, twirling around and pointing to the small locket on her neck.

His eyes softened though she didn't notice since she'd turned back around by that time, hands clasped behind her back.

"Classes are so much fun…" she whispered, "I've become close friends with this boy in my class called Romeo, he showed me around and helps me whenever I'm in trouble and-" she broke off, turning around to suddenly find the older man leaning over her. "Mystogan?"

He stared blankly for a moment before a smile appeared on his face, "You seem close with the guy."

"Um… Yes?"

He nodded, saying nothing and instead continuing to stare in silence for a moment. Just as it was becoming unnerving, he turned and began walking away. "Well I have work to do and you probably have a bunch of people to see before you return so-"

"Ah, wait! Mystogan!"

Reaching out, she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, "I just meant that-"

Oh.

They both stood frozen for a moment, eyes wide and staring into one another's as their lips remained pressed against one another's. Mystogan vaguely noted how soft her lips were… A few seconds passed and just as his hands twitched and began to move around the smaller girl, the door flew open.

"Mystogan! We have a problem, we… oh…" the brunette smiled coyly, "Sorry, it seems I'm interrupting something."

Mystogan pulled away, hasty to stop her before she fled off to spread rumours, "Wait, Evergreen!-"

"No, no… Don't explain." She held up a hand, "I won't interfere; I'll just walk away and leave you two love birds alone."

"Evergeen…" he growled.

Wendy who had been stood frozen throughout this exchange suddenly looked up, "Um, I'm gonna go now, bye!" she yelled before all but bolting out of the room. Evergeen stepped aside as the younger girl flew past her, her eyes sliding over to a stupefied looking Mystogan.

"So… Didn't go as planned huh?"

Breaking out of it, he glowered at her.

"Yeah, yeah, 'get out' I know…"

* * *

><p>The sixty-eighth time they met, she confessed (accidentally of course).<p>

"Well I better be going now, a friend's picking me up and taking me back to the college in a bit."

Mystogan nodded, flashing her a smile. "Was great to see you this weekend Wendy."

She smiled back, the awkward kiss between them having not being mentioned at all since it had occurred. Both seemed to have come to an unsaid comprimise on forgetting it had ever happened.

Before she could leave however, his voice called out behind her. "I heard you got yourself a boyfriend."

"What?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes wide in surprise.

"You told a friend, who knew somebody here, who told Lucy, who told Gray, who told me that you're going out with a guy." A pause. "Is it that Romeo guy?"

"N-N-No!"

"Huh, who is it then?"

"No, it's not like… Ah, um…" she sighed, shoulders slumping. "I'm _not_ dating anybody."

He frowned, "You're not?"

"No… You see, I _did_ kiss Romeo but-"

"Oh."

"No, no! It isn't like that!" she cried, waving her hands frantically in front of her, "It was just… We were both laughing and _he_ kissed me, and I tried to kiss back but then I realised I didn't like him and that I knew that because the only face I could see in my mind was _you_, and that I like you and I have liked you for a long time now and-"

She went silent.

Mystogan stared at her, expression that of utter shock as he sat frozen in his chair.

The colour drained entirely out of her face as she realised what she'd just said, "I…"

"Wendy…"

"I…"

He stood up.

"I…"

He began walking to her.

"I… I gotta go!"

"Wait!"

"Bye!"

"Wendy!- ooft!"

Blinking away stars, he suddenly found himself staring up at the ceiling of the hallway, a familiar face appearing above him.

"Um… Sir?"

"Lucy?"

A small smile. "Sorry for bumping into you…"

Silence.

"Should I call first aid?"

More silence.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>The sixty-ninth time they met – and not a time later – he ended up breaking into an innocent girl's dormitory room and being labelled as a burglar (accidentally).<p>

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ah, don't scream!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Now you see, that's screaming which is specifically what I asked you _not_ to do so-"

"Burglar!"

"What?"

"Rapist!"

"No!"

"HELP ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS NOISE?"

The door slammed open, light spilling into the room from the hallway. Eight females peered in, all of which were dressed in nightwear – which was logical since it was nearly midnight - and took in the scene.

"What the- Holy fuck! Somebody get the warden! I'll attack him! BURGLAR!"

"No, you've got it wrong!"

"Mystogan?"

He stopped, eyes flitting to a new appearance at the door.

"Oh… Hi Wendy." He flashed a smile before realising the situation. His smile vanished. "This isn't what it looks likes…"

"So you _didn't_ break into my friend's room in the middle of the night?" The said friend was still cowering in her bed with the blankets clutched to her.

"Well… Okay, I did do that…" he replied, scratching the back of is neck awkwardly, "But by accident! I was trying to break into _your_ room!"

Gasps.

"That came out wrong!" he stammered, realising he was screwing this up. "I-I'm not a creep or stalker, I swear!"

"Really?" a girl drawled, glaring at him.

"Yes, really!" he said, "I drove two hours in a car in the dead of night, got lost four times and snuck past the warden because I just wanted to tell you I love you!"

Nobody moved.

"You mean… Wendy, right?" a voice asked.

"Yes."

Sighs of relief.

"So, um, Wendy?" he smiled weakly, "What do you say?"

She stared at him in awe, lips parted in surprise. "Um… Well-"

"Did somebody shout for a warden and- holy crap! A burglar! I'll knock him out girls!"

"What? No!"

Regardless of the mess that ensued, by the end of the night Wendy _did_ return his feelings and they _did_ have a happy ending (sort of… Mystogan did kinda end up with a black eye due to the old lady Hilda whacking him with a baseball bat).

* * *

><p>The three hundred and forty eighth time they met, when Wendy had graduated college and university, and the two had been dating for many years, they got married…<p>

Which wasn't accidental at all.

…

…

…Although the kid they had was.

* * *

><p><strong>endnote1: sorry for the oocness, first time writing Mystogan <strong>**and not entirely sure of his personality**


End file.
